


John is sleeping

by bdavis63



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sherlock comforting John, Sherlock lying in John bed, Sherlock watches John sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdavis63/pseuds/bdavis63
Summary: John is sleeping what does Sherlock do he watches John sleep





	John is sleeping

John sleeps what does Sherlock do he watches watching him sleep. It started the night John move into the flat on Baker Street. Sherlock just stood there in John room standing by John bed and watching him sleep for hours. It was nothing at first but, now and then Sherlock would do it. He even did it for a whole week. Sometimes when John wakes up in the middle of the night Sherlock would hide under John bed or behind John bedroom door so John wouldn't know that Sherlock was in his room. Other times Sherlock just stood there and waited for the right time to wake John up for a case or something else. One night Sherlock went into John room lie right next to John pull the collar of his sleep shirt he was wearing down just, so he can study and feel John' scar.

John still had nightmares. John thought they were finally gone, but they weren't. Unfortunately, John was never good at hiding this from Sherlock. But Sherlock already knew of course from his time watching John sleep. Sherlock would always there to comfort John when he had a nightmare by either holding his hand or stroking his forehead. Sherlock discover something while he watched John sleep one night. It turns out John talk in his sleep. John would mumble about how brilliant Sherlock is and how much he loved him. Sherlock enjoys this so much. Every time this happens that following morning Sherlock would just watch John from his chair with a huge smile on his face while John was doing something. When John sees Sherlock smiling he would ask why are you smiling like that and Sherlock simply reply I'm smiling didn't realize it John just shook its head and brush it off every time.  
When Sherlock went into hiding after the fall Sherlock would stand at the foot of his bed (if he had one) picturing John sleeping in it. Sherlock actually recorded John talking in his sleep, and he would listen to it just, so he can hear John voice. When Sherlock came back from the dead it was hard for both of them to sleep in the flat. Sherlock didn't sleep he instead played his violin all night while John would go and try to sleep on Lestrade' couch. But after some time they both started to sleep in their rooms again. Sherlock waited, but he was eagerly waiting to listen to John talk in his sleep again. Sherlock pictured John saying things thank you, Sherlock for not being dead or thank God Sherlock is back in his life I miss him so much. This made Sherlock giggle and brought that smile back. Finally, Sherlock went into John room sat by John bedside and listen.

What Sherlock heard and saw was not what he imagined John was crying in his sleep. John was actually begging out loud for Sherlock forgiveness. All Sherlock can do sit there on John bed and cry. This happens other nights as well. One night John would remember painful memories from his childhood and other nights he would relive the worst moments he experiences in Afghanistan. Sherlock always saw the tears running down John's face and John gripping his bed sheet tight. Which made Sherlock realize how much John needed him and vice versa.

Sherlock knew he needed to do something more to comfort. Without a thought, Sherlock decided one night to sneak into John room. John was sleeping Sherlock lie down on the bed wrap one of his arms around John's waist and pull John closer to him. Sherlock lay his head at the base John neck and fell asleep. John awake to find something around his waist it was an arm. John looked over his shoulder and realize it was Sherlock. Not caring John smile rest his head back on his pillow and fell back to sleep. John would always remember that moment and as long as he did he never a had a nightmare again.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are most welcome (be nice please) and sorry for any grammar errors you find


End file.
